In the conventional metal-touch lamp, the user has to touch the metal surface. Since metal is a conductive material, the static charge of a person's body can be transmitted into the touch switch; however, the color of metals has less variation such as gold, copper, or silver white. If the parts of a lamp can use materials other metal, the colors of the lamps would have a large range of variety; for instance, the ceramic lamp stand can be made into many colors such as red, blue, white, yellow, black, purple, green, etc.; further, the lamp stand can also be made into many shapes with different patterns. In addition to ceramic material, the lamp stand can also be made of wood, stone, etc. so as to match the color of other furnitures in a room such as the wall color, sofa, desk, bed, etc.; therefore, the inventor has developed the present invention, i.e., a body-electrostatic induction type of lamp device with a non-metal lamp stand and non-metal lamp shade so as to break through the drawbacks of the aforesaid limit of the conventional lamp. According to the present invention, the inner wall of the hollow lamp stand is coated with a conductive film; upon the lamp being turned on, the lamp stand surface acts as one conducting plate of a capacitor. Upon the lamp stand being contacted by a person, a static charge will be generated on the non-metal surface of the lamp stand, and it will be transmitted and coupled to the touch switch to fulfill the function of a non-metal lamp providing an electrostatic charge. The lamp made by means of the aforesaid new method can use many kinds of non-metal materials. The lamp shade according to the present invention is foldable so as to reduce storage dimensions and to save shipping fare. In order to reduce the packing dimensions of the lamp, the outer shade can be removed from the frame for washing or replacing one with different color so as to increase the user's interest; therefore, it is deemed a practical and economical disclosure. In fact, this invention is an improvement of my application No. 06,795,178 filed Nov. 5, 1986.